


Alex and the Wrath of the Draft of the Paper

by incredibly_cold, montynavarrno



Series: The Hamfam goes to college [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Embarrassment, Modern AU, alex fucks up, email mix up, sending the wrong paper, washington isn't sure how he feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredibly_cold/pseuds/incredibly_cold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/montynavarrno/pseuds/montynavarrno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone makes mistakes. For Alex, that sometimes meant embarrassing mix ups when emailing papers to a teacher. He wasn't sure he was ever going to live this one down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex and the Wrath of the Draft of the Paper

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written by my friend who has been coming up with ideas/writing for this au with me. She doesn't have an Ao3 account, but you can follow her at comicbookward.tumblr.com (but really you should follow her, she's great.)

Although he might not act like it, Alexander Hamilton always wrote at least one draft of every paper he was assigned. For most papers, he took his time and wrote out his thoughts in an organized manner, and then revised it from there.

 

On papers he considered easy, he wrote word vomit drafts. Those were always fun. His friends loved to read those, as they were often filled with cursing and general dumbass comments that Alex wanted to get off his chest.

 

The paper Mr. Washington wanted them to write for class was one of those word vomit papers. It was a compare and contrast of the two political parties in America. Alex wrote his word vomit in half an hour, and then got to work on the real paper.

 

When Alex was finished with his paper (it took him a little over an hour) he sent it off to Mr. Washington, and then went out to meet John, Lafayette, and Hercules for a round of ski ball at the arcade in town.

 

* * *

 

George Washington was about done for the day when his computer dinged, letting him know he had an email. Clicking on the notification, it announced that Alexander Hamilton had emailed him the paper Washington had assigned. He was three days ahead of schedule, but that was Hamilton for you.

 

Thinking it would be an easy grade, Washington opened up the attached file and began reading.

 

Something was off. Washington noticed it immediately. It was noticeable even in the heading of Alex's paper. His name was written as "Alexander Homo-lton." But that wasn't all. Instead of being listed as Mr. Washington in the professor's section of the heading, it instead read "My actual father George Washington."

 

The rest of the paper continued in much the same vein. Washington couldn't believe what Alex had sent to him.

 

* * *

 

Washington was still in shock over what he had read when he and Martha were eating dinner.

 

Taking notice of his quieter than usual personality, Martha asked him what was wrong.

 

He looked at his wife for a long time, and then finally answered. "I think Alex has gotten off to the idea of Bernie Sanders being president."

 

"What?"

 

"Alex sent me a paper today. It... Wasn't what he usually writes. I think it might have been a rough draft. A very, very rough draft. He uh... He heavily implied some things and outright stated others."

 

Martha shook her head. "That boy has quite a mouth on him."

 

Washington chuckled. "Yes, he does." He paused for a moment. "Do you want to read it?"

 

"Is there more that you can't say?"

 

Washington nodded. "There's a sentence in that paper that I wouldn't repeat out loud even if it were to save my own life."

 

"Well then, I'll just have to read it for myself."

 

Washington got out his laptop and opened the file containing Alex's paper.

 

Martha read it. This is what she read:

 

_ Alexander Homo-lton _

_ My actual father George Washington _

_ Hella History and Government _

_ What day even is it _

_ Fuck you and your really wrong political party _

_ So basically you've got your good political party and your bad political party. The democrats are the good ones obviously. The republicans can fuck off into hell. They're dicks. The democrats are dicks too but at least they have Bernie Sanders. _

_ Okay so the democrats are called left wing and typically want more government control and also taxes. That's clearly gonna fucking work bc lets be real the government can't fucking pay for shit atm. Also they are more open minded usually and support the gays and stuff. They appeal to the younger generation. You can tell because John has said things about Bernie Sanders and how him being president would be orgasmic. Well, it has been. I'm voting for Bernie sanders because he gets the way that people are oppressed and shit and wow he'd be a good president. _

_ The republicans on the other hand can die. I'd rather be fucked gently by Thomas Jefferson while surrounded by macaroni then have a republican president. Ted Cruz is the zodiac killer, and Donald Trump is probably a bad toupee piloted by a sponge. They're close minded and hate the gays and don't realize that in order to pay off the nation’s debt they need money, which the government gets from the people paying their fucking taxes. Not that's there's a tax on fucking. I'd be in a lot of debt if there was. But yeah the republicans don't know how to run the government and they just like shutting things down. _

_ Both parties aren't supposed to exist because blah blah the original flavor president didn't want political parties but you know what Americans fucking do what they want THEY CAN’T CONTROL US I WILL FIGHT THEM ALL. Except Bernie because he has to lead our country. He has too. He's so good. _

_ In conclusion, fuck the political parties except for Bernie. To restate, fucking Thomas Jefferson while surrounded by macaroni is highly preferable to interacting with 99.99% of both political parties. And I hate Thomas Jefferson. He can go to hell. _

 

Martha couldn't stop laughing. Alex's internal thought process was one of the funniest she had ever read. Eventually she calmed down, and spoke to her husband.

"He referred to you as his actual father, George."

 

Washington smiled. "Yes, he did. Although I think it might have been all in the sense of fun."

 

"Regardless, it's rather touching."

 

Washington nodded, still smiling, though this smile was softer. "Yes, it is."

 

* * *

 

The next day in class, Alexander was as loud as ever, arguing with one of his classmates over something someone had said.

 

The argument was reaching a new level of loud. Washington was trying to figure out how to shut it down, when a terrible, hilarious idea came to him.

 

"Alexander Hamilton!" he barked, barely managing to conceal his smile. "If you refuse to sit down and be quiet for the rest of the hour, I will send you to your room."

 

Alex looked at him, a challenge in his eyes. "You can kick me out of class, but you can't make me go to my room. You're not my guardian."

 

"Really?" said Washington, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I was your actual father."

 

That shut Alex up. He turned red, and didn't say another word for the rest of the class, though the class pestered him about what Washington meant.

 

Washington went back to his desk, pleased with himself. It wasn't often that somebody manages to shut up Alexander Hamilton.

 

* * *

 

After the class was over Alex went up to Washington. "Yes Alex?" said Washington, not looking up from the paper he was grading.

 

"I'm... Well... Sorry you uh... Sorryyouhadtoreadthat." Alex said in a rush.

 

Washington looked up then. "Don't be. It's fine. Maybe next time double check the paper you're sending. We don't have to speak of it after this, but there are some aspects of your personal life I don't need to know."

 

Alex turned red again, nodded, and practically ran out of the room.

 

He couldn't believe George Washington knew that he'd rather be fucked gently by Thomas Jefferson while surrounded by macaroni than have a republican president. This was almost as bad as finding out Jefferson actually had a macaroni kink.


End file.
